my soulmate, is my namdongsaeng
by kyuevil puingPuing
Summary: gara gara ritual untuk mengetahui jodoh, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun harus terikat benang takdir dan di pusingkan oleh tingkah dua roh yang sangat mirip dengan mereka. mungkinkah mereka berjodoh? bukankah mereka sodara bagai mana bisa. ganti summary. pairing kyuhyuk (kyuhyun x eunhyuk) yaoi BL )boys love boys) chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

main cast

cho kyuhyun

cho hyukjae aka eunhyuk

changsun

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri di larang meniru ataupun mengikuti oke coy..

baiklah SELAMAT MEMBACA...

seorang namja manis berambut blod tengah duduk diam di sebuah kursi taman di belakang taman rumahnya, kepalanya bergerak kecil mengikuti alunan lagu dari airphone miliknya. dari belakang tampak seorang namja tampan berambut ikal tengah tersenyum menatap kelakuan namja manis tersebut. namja ikal tersebut berjalan perlahan dan mendekati namja blod tersebut, dan menutup matanya dari belakang.

"yak.. yak.. kenapa mataku di tutup? YAK LEPASKAN MATAKU" bentak namja blod tersebut kesal dan memukul tangan yang masih setia menutup mata indahnya.

"ckckck.. chagiya, berani sekali kau membentaku" namja blod tersebut terdiam saat mendengarkan suara namja yang sangat femiliar di telinganya.

"yak hyung.. lepaskan tanganmu dari mataku, dan berhenti memanggilku chagiya" ucap namja blod tersebut lembut, namja tampan tersebut melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi mata namja blod tersebut dan berjalan duduk di hadapan namja blod tersebut.

"hyung~ tidak bisakah kau bersikap sewajarnya? kau tau teman teman ku mengira kalo kau itu namjachinguku"

"jinjja? bukankah itu bagus, dengan begitu tidak akan ada namja maupun yeoja yang mengincarmu" ucap namja tampan berambut ikal yang bernama cho kyuhyun tersebut santai.

sebaliknya dengan namja blod di hadapannya yang swetdrop mendengar ucapan hyung tersayangnya itu.

"yak hyung kalo kau seperti itu bagai mana aku bisa punya pacar.." bentak namja blod bernama cho hyukjae atau akrab di sapa eunhyuk tersebut.

yang kini sedang mempotkan bibirnya kesal. kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah lucu namdongsaeng nya tersebut terkekeh geli dan mencubit kedua pipi chuby eunhyuk.

"aigoo namdongsaeng ku manis sekali.. aku jadi ingin memakanmu"

"aishh hyung~ appo dan apanya yang memakan memangnya kau kanibal" rengen eunhyuk sedangkan kyuhyun malah semakin keras mencubit pipi eunhyuk.

"kyu, berhenti mencubit pipi adikmu, dan eunhyuk ah ada tamu untukmu" ucap kim bum umma eunhyuk dan kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung melepaskan ubitan tangannya di pipi eunhyuk dan mengomel tidak jelas.

"anyyeong hyukkie" sapa seorang namja tampan yang tiba tiba saja datang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

eunhyuk tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa namja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, sedangkan kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah eunhyuk yang tiba tiba saja berubah sangat senang.

"hyuk kenapa kau senang seperti itu, jangan bilang kalo ka_"

"changsunie.." teriak eunhyuk dan memotong kalimat kyuhyun, eunhyuk segera berlari menghampiri changsun dan memeluknya erat.

"anyeong hyukkie" sapa changsun lagi ramah dan membalas pelukan eunhyuk, eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap changsun tidak percaya bukankah dia seharusnya ada di pulau jeju pikir eunhyuk.

"changsun bukankah kau harusnya ada di pulau jeju, kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang" tanya eunhyuk yang penasaran, changsun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut blod eunhyuk sayang.

"aku sudah pulang, dan kau tau aku membawakan sesuatu untuk mu" ucap changsun dan menyerahkan sebuah buku pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk menerima buku tersebut dan melihat nya heran, buku dengan lambag yang sangat aneh.

"buku apa itu" ucap kyuhyun di belakang eunhyuk dan mengagetkan eunhyuk yang refleks memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan buku yang di pegangnya.

"YAK HYUNG.. jangan tiba tiba muncul seperti itu seperti setan saja" bentak eunhyuk yang kaget karna ulah kyuhyun.

"aishh hyukkie tidak bisakah kau tidak memukul kepalaku? kalo aku sampai gegerotak bagai mana" eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan lebay hyung tersayangnya tersebut.

"terus gue harus bilang WAW gituh #plak oppa eunhyuk sule...

"sudahlah hyukkie, kyu." ucap changsun dan menghentikan perdebatan tidak jelas antara eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

"oh iya buku apa ini kenapa bentuk sampulnya naeh sekali" tanya eunhyuk dan membalik balikan buku tersebut.

"itu buku kuno yang aku beli di pulau jeju, katanya buku tersebut bisa memperlihatkan jodoh. baik itu di masa lalu, sekarang atau masa depan" jelas changsun, entah kenapa kyuhyun dan eunhyuk merasa tertarik dengan buku tersebut.

"bagai mana cara mengetahui jodoh kita lewat buku ini" tanya kyu-hyuk berbarengan, changsun terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis ke arah eunhyuk. wajah eunhyuk langsung merona melihat senyuman changsun tersebut dan menundukan kepalanya sedangkan kyuhyun tengah mual mual melihat tingkha dua namja tersebut.

"bisakah kalian berhenti tersenyum perutku mual melihatnya" ucap kyuhyun yang mendapat deathglear dari eunhyuk

"mianhae kyu.. kalo tidak salah kau cukup mengucapkan manta GUE HARUS BILANG WAW GITU #PLAK abaikan oke...

malam ini entah kenapa kyuhyun dan eunhyuk gelisah keduanya slalu teringat ucapan changsun yang mengatakan kalo buku tersebut bisa menunjukan jodohmu, eunhyuk menundukan badannya di kasur yang sedang di tiduri oleh kyuhyun dan menatap hyung nya tersebut.

"hahh.. hyung apa menurutmu ucapan changsun tadi sore itu benar?" tanya eunhyuk, kyuhyun mendudukan badannya dan menatap eunhyuk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

""hmm entahlah, waeyo hyukkie" eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghelang nafas berat.

"bagai mana kalo kita mencobanya hyung" usul eunhyuk dengan wajah berbinar, kyuhyun sedikit berpikir lalu menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

keduanya lalu menyiapkan bahan bahan untuk melakukan ritual tersebut, setelah siap keduanya lalu duduk bersebelahan dan memejamkan mata keduanya, tanpa mereka sadari sebuah benang merah tiba tiba saja muncul dan mengikat jari kelingking eunhyuk dan juga kyuhyun.

"baiklah kita mulai" eunhyuk memberikan intruksi yang di jawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

"kami memanggil kau kekasih. yang mencintai kami melebihi siapapun. kami memanggil bayanganmu dengan nama gaib cupid. kami ikat hati dan jiwamu dengan benang benang merah, ku kirimkan mantra ini untuk menghubungimu dan kutaburi dengan kemauanku" tiba tiba saja angin berhembus kencang dan membuat eunhyuk dan kyuhyun panik.

eunhyuk memeluk kyuhyun takut dan memeluk erat kyuhyun yang balik memeluk eunhyuk.

tiba tiba saja lampu kamar eunhyuk mati dan membuat eunhyuk semakin panik.

"hyung.. hiks,, aku takut" isak eunhyu membuat kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk semakin erat, kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya saat sebuah cahaya masuk dan menyilaukan matanya, tiba tiba sosok namja manis berambut blod tengah tersenyum ke arah namja di sebelahnya, mata kyuhyun membulat saat melihat dua sosok namja tersebut,

tidak mungkin jodohku adalah eunhyuk...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

annyeong saya bawain fic baru mian buat yang prince nemo belum bisa di lanjut soalnya lagi gak ada ide buat ceroita itu,

dan buat yang ini saya minta tolong bantuan RIVIEW dari readers semua...


	2. Chapter 2

MAIN CAST

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE HYUKJAE

CHANGSUNG

KIMBUM

SUNGMIN

DONGHAE

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

yoensi university kampus elit di kore selatan ini tengah ramai oleh orang orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kampus tersebut.

terlihat seorang namja manis berambut blode (mian kalo salah lagi saya gak tau gaya rambut korea..

kita sebut saja eunhyuk kini tengah berjalan malas menuju kelasnya.

kejadia dua hari yang lalu membuatnya lemas, bahkan dia belum sempat melihat wajah soulmate nya.

"menyebalkan" gerutu eunhyuk masih sambil berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya,

""pagi hyukkie.." sapa sosok namja tampan yang kemarin memberikan buku jodoh tersebut pada eunhyuk. rasa lemas eunhyuk tiba tiba saja hilang saat melihat senyuman namja di hadapannya.

"pagi changsung ah" sapa eunhyuk balik dan nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gummy smile miliknya, #author: pasti senyum kuda tuh oppa #plak

changsung tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kanan eunhyuk membuat jantung eunhyuk berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat

#author: jantungan ni ye..

"ayo pergi bersama" ajak changsung dan mulai berjalan pelan di ikuti eunhyuk di sebelahnya, sesekali eunhyuk melirik ke arah changsung dan tersenyum menyadi jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"hyuk" suara changsung membuat eunhyuk menatap namja tampan di sebelahnya tersebut.

"ne"

"apa kau mau pergi denganku minggu ini" eunhyuk yang mendengar kata pergi langsung bersorak dalam hati, apa dia bermaksud mengajak ku berkencan? kyaaaaa pikir eunhyuk senang, dengan cepat eunhyuk mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"ne aku mau, haha mana mungkin aku meno_aakh" ucapan eunhyuk terpotong karna kepalanya yang di pukul cukup keras oleh seseorang. eunhyuk mengelus sayang kepalanya dan menatap garang orang yang sudah berani memukul kepalanya.

"hyunggggggg kenapa memukul kepalaku? appo" eunhyuk mempotkan bibirnya kesal dan terus mengelus kepalanya, sementara namja yang di panggil hyung atau cho kyuhyun oleh eunhyuk tersebut tidak menghiraukan ocehan eunhyuk dan menatap changsung.

"yak changsung ah, jangan harap bisa mengajak dongsaeng ku pergi" ucap kyuhyun dan menunjuk wajah tampan changsung yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

"mianhae kyuhyun ah, tapi eunhyuk sudah setuju akan pergi dengan ku jadi kau tidak bisa melarang ku, lagi pula aku akan pergi dengan eunhyuk bukan kau" jawab changsung panjang lebar yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari kyuhyun.

"hyuk, kau tidak maukan pergi dengan namja aneh ini" kyuhyun balik menatap eunhyuk yang tengah mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"ne aku setuju pergi dengannya" jawab eunhyuk polos, changsung langsung tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban yang di berikan eunhyuk.

"kau aishh.. iku aku, dan kau, aku tetap tidak mengijinkan mu membawa adik ku pergi" kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk dan meninggalkan changsung yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli.

kyu_hyuk pov

kyuhyun terus menarik tangan eunhyuk dan berhenti di taman belakang yoensi,

"jangan dekat dekat dengan changsung mengerti" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah melepaskan tarikannya pada tangan eunhyuk. keduanya kini sedang berada di taman belakang yoensi yang memang tempat itu jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah di pakai untuk bersantai oleh mahasiswa atupun mahasiswi di sana.

"aishh hyung, ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau slalu melarangku dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya eunhyuk kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"pokonya tidak boleh ya tidak boleh" ucap kyuhyun tegas semakin membuat eunhyuk bertambah kesal, hey ayolah ini kesempatan eunhyuk agar bisa dekat dengan changsung. ya kira kira begitulah pikir eunhyuk

#author: itukan yang di pikirkan oppa ^_^ eun: gak juga tuh... author" -_-!

"terserah, pokonya aku akan tetap pergi denag changsung, titik" ucap eunhyuk dan membalik badannya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"aishh.. dasar bocah itu, yak eunhyuk ah tunggu" panggil kyuhyun, dengan cepat kyuhyun mengejar eunhyuk dan dalam sekali tarikan kyuhyun menarik tangan eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa badan kyuhyun.

kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan beda kenyal yang menempel di bibir sesxy miliknya.

"akawhp" ringis eunhyuk masih belum sadar dan secara tidak langsung melumat bibir kyuhyun, eunhyuk langsung membulatkan matanya saat sadar dengan posisi dirinya dan juga kyuhyun.

eunhyuk berniat untuk bangun tapi kemejanya tertahan oleh tangan kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya kembali terjatuh dan kembali mencium bibir kyuhyun.

"kyaaaaaa" teriak eunhyuk dan berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, kyuhyun mendudukan badannya dan mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali, kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri

"manis" gumamnya dan tersenyum sendiri, kyuhyun memukul kepalanya saat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

sementara itu eunhyuk kini tengah berada di atap sekolah dan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, ingatan ciuman dirinya dengan kyuhyun slalu terbayang di kepalanya, dengan cepat eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud menghilangkan ingatan tersebut.

"hhuuee.. apa yang sudah ku lakukan? da apa itu tadi, tanpa sengaja aku melumat bibir kyuhyun hyung saat sedang meringis.. oh omo omo ottokhe" eunhyuk melompat lompat seperti anak kecil, tiba tiba saja bayangan kyuhyun yang sedang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada eunhyuk dan memonyongkan bibirnya terlintas di kepala eunhyuk.

"kyaa apa yang aku pikirkan? sadar hyuk sadar.. dia itu hyung mu" eunhyuk memukul kepalanya sendiri, tangannya bergerak dan memegang bibirnya sendiri dan sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir plum eunhyuk.

"aishh apa yang aku pikirkan, hah aku harap aku bisa menghadapi kyuhyun hyung nanti" doa eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan atap sekolah.

eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya, saat ini tujuan eunhyuk hanya satu yaitu pulang, eunhyuk masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun, eunhyuk menghelang nafas pelan dan terus berjalan. saat sampai di parkiran eunhyuk menangkap sosok kyuhyun hyung nya tengah berbincang bincang dengan seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci, eunhyuk terus memperhatikan keduanya dengan perasaan yang agak sedikit tidak suka entahlah eunhyuk juga tidak tau

tiba tiba saja kyuhyun dan namja tersebut berpelukan membuat hati eunhyuk panas, eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kyuhyun dan namja tersebut.

"hyung" panggil eunhyuk membuat kyuhyun kaget begitu juga dengan namja manis di sebelahnya yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan kyuhyun.

"apa" jawab kyuhyun datar sepertinya kyuhyun sudah melupakan kejadian tadi di taman.

"antarkan aku pulang ne" ujar eunhyuk manja dan memegang lengan kyuhyun. namja bergigi kelinci di sebelahnya melirik eunhyuk sekilas dan mendekat pada kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu membuat eunhyuk sebal.

"siapa dia" tanya eunhyuk dan menunjuk namja manis di sebelah kyuhyun yang juga menggenggam tangan kyuhyun

"anyyeong naneun lee sungmin imnida, aku namjachingu kyuhyun" namja bernama sungmin tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya ramah, eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan namja bergigi kelinci tersebut dan menatap kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"jangan dengarkan dia, dia sudah gila. dia sungmin teman ku" jelas kyuhyun membuat eunhyuk senang.

"cho hyukjae imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilu eunhyuk" eunhyuk ikut memperkenalkan dirinya singkat, kyuhyun menatap jam tangan putih nya dan berdecak sebal.

"minnie hyung aku harus mengantarkan eunhyuk dulu ne, nanti malam kita bertemu lagi di cafe yesung hyung"ucap kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan kepalanya dari sungmin. kyuhyunpun menyuruh eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan menancap gas mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran yoensi.

di tempat lain dua orang namja transparan yang sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk menghelang nafas bosan menatap tingkah keduanya,

"sepertinya ini akan menarik, bukan begitu hyukkie chagi" tanya namja tampan berambut ikal tersebut dan memeluk namja manis berambut blode di sebelahnya.

"ne kau benar kyunnie hyung" jawab namja blode tersebut dan ikut tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

akhirnya update juga hehehehe.. mian karna terlalu banyak typo dan penggunaan nama yang tidak benar.

dan makasih buat yang udah riview dan ini dia balasannya.

yohhanna: ini udah di lanjut chingi moga suka

me naruto: ne ini udah di lanjut moga suka dan tolong riview lagi ne hehehehe

guest: mianhae chingu karna kesalahan ea moga chingu masih mau baca dan riview

lyndaariezz: ne ini udah di lanjut moga suka

choi eun seob: kyaaa ini juga udah di lanjut moga suka

kyuhyuk07: ne udah di lanjut moga suka

mingmin: udah di lanjut moga suka, kalo aku sukanya baca riview #plak

futary chan: ne gomawo eon, mian karna banyaknya typo saya masih belajar...

akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih dan tolong riview lagi karna riview kalian semangat ku GOMAWO


End file.
